Star Wars
by laplumeM
Summary: Fin alternative pour la République Galactique, sauvée du Chancelier. L'Ordre Jedi suspecté de comploter contre le Sénat, est à l'épreuve, de même qu'Anakin Skywalker, confronté à son passé lors du retour de la Sénatrice Amidala. 3ans ont passé depuis la bataille de Géonosis, depuis le rejet de ces sentiments. Malgré sa rancœur, le jeune Maître Jedi pourra-t-il rester indifférent?
1. Résumé

Le Conseil des Jedi a finalement décidé de confier à Maître Windu la mission de débusquer les membres de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants sur la planète de Utapau. Obi-Wan resté sur Coruscant, reçoit les confidences d'Anakin, qui lui révèle la véritable nature du Chancelier Palpatine, redoutable seigneur Sith. La confrontation se solde par la mort du Chancelier, Anakin n'ayant pas le courage de s'opposer à la sanction de son maître.

La République semble sauvée des ambitions du Chancelier Suprême, mais la guerre n'est pas terminée. Malgré la mort du comte Doku, le Général Grivious demeure introuvable, les ambitions des leaders séparatistes menacent de briser la fragile République, et la Sénatrice Amidala, en tant que représentante de la Délégation des 2000, devient la cible de l'opposition. Afin de restaurer la confiance des différents systèmes envers la Démocratie et le Sénat, des élections sont programmées pour élire un nouveau Chancelier. Le Sénateur Organa est pressenti comme favori, mais des voix s'élèvent également en faveur de la Sénatrice.

Celle-ci redoute cependant son retour à Coruscant. En effet, elle n'a pas revue Anakin depuis leur capture par la Fédération, sur la planète Géonosis, il y a trois ans de cela. Malgré l'aveu de ses sentiments à son égard lors de leur entré dans l'arène, la jeune Sénatrice, refusant de compromettre sa carrière politique et celle du jeune Jedi, n'a pas cédée à ces demandes…


	2. Chapitre I La Commission d'enquête

La mort du Chancelier ébranla les esprits. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre parmi partisans et politiciens, jetant l'ombre dans la capitale politique, d'un probable complot du Sénat ou de l'Ordre Jedi, désireux de renverser la République. Malgré les détracteurs médiatiques, les populations gardaient en mémoire le rôle qu'avaient eu les Jedi au cours de la guerre.

L'opinion restait malgré tout partagée, principalement au Sénat. Des bureaucrates demandèrent la levée d'une Commission d'enquête pour retarder les élections et profiter ainsi de la désorganisation passagère de cette situation. Les membres du Conseil, ainsi que Maître Yoda et Maître Windu furent sommés de rentrer à Coruscant, pour se plier eux aussi à la demande des Sénateurs. Malgré l'importance des négociations menée avec les Wookie, et du besoin impératif de poursuivre les recherche pour débusquer Grivious, il aurait été malvenu de refuser.

A la grande déception des bureaucrates, la Commission ne put que constater les faits. La culpabilité de l'ancien Chancelier ne laissait aucun doute possible, après la découverte d'une chambre secrète, dévouée au culte Sith, dans ses anciens bureaux, ainsi que d'un sabre laser alimenté par des cristaux de couleur rouge. Les Jedis furent donc mis rapidement hors de cause, et les conclusions de l'enquête furent publiquement affichées.

Ayant déjà prouvé sa valeur au combat pendant ces trois années de guerre, Anakin Skywalker gagna grâce à cet épisode, la confiance de Maître Windu et accéda au rang de Maître Jedi. Ce fut avec une certaine émotion qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi constata l'ascension de son ancien padawan. Le Conseil des Jedis se réuni dans le Temple pour l'occasion, et bien que posté sur le bord extérieur du cercle, à droite de son ancien maître, Anakin Skywalker savourait cette victoire sur les suspicions du Conseil.

_ Comme vous le savez, la Commission d'enquête est officiellement terminée, annonça maître Yoda, cependant, les suspicions du Sénat demeurent à notre sujet.

_ D'autant plus que les leaders séparatistes sont encore sous la coupe du Général Grivious, ce dernier n'hésitera pas à mener des actions pour déstabiliser davantage la République, intervint Maître Windu.

_ Cette période d'élection n'arrange rien, je redoute les conséquences que pourrais avoir les luttes entre les différents partis, notamment l'emploie de mercenaires, pour éliminer des candidats « dérangeants ».

Maître Yoda laissa échapper un rire, un son aigu, qui tranchait avec la gravité de la situation.

_ La clairvoyance dont tu fais preuve Obi-Wan est juste. De la gravité de la situation, les membres de la Commission ont eux aussi pris conscience. Ils nous chargent de la sécurité des membres du Sénat, et particulièrement des potentiels candidats à la Chancellerie.

_ Comment la Commission peut-elle s'attribuer le droit de décider de poster ainsi des Jedis, sans en informer au préalable le Conseil ?

Les oreilles pointues du Grand Maître se tournèrent imperceptiblement vers Anakin.

_ Ne devines-tu pas, jeune Maître, pour quelles raisons nous sommes ainsi employés ?

Les regards des autres se tournèrent vers Skywalker, qui indécis, répliqua malgré tout, suivant son intuition :

_ Cela ressemble à une mise à l'épreuve.

La canne de Yoda frappa alors le sol:

_ Exactement! C'est pour des raisons politiques que cette Commission a été levée, et c'est pour les mêmes raisons que cette mission nous a été confiée ! Accusés nous sommes d'avoir tué sans raison le Chancelier Suprême. Notre efficacité dans cette mission nous disculperait de tous soupçons. Mais si par mégarde nos ennemis déjouent notre surveillance, et qu'un membre du Sénat est atteint, plus lourds encore seront les soupçons qui pèseront sur l'Ordre.

_ Mais Maître, reprit Anakin incrédule : il nous est impossible de surveiller tous les Sénateurs nous sommes trop peu nombreux. A moins que la Commission ne nous autorise à reprogrammer les systèmes de surveillance et à poster des clones dans l'enceinte du Sénat, j'ignore comment nous pourrions mener à bien cette mission.

_ Nous avons tous les droits, jeune Skywalker. Mais nous avons obligation d'assurer une protection rapprochée et permanente aux candidats.

_ Combien sont-ils ? S'enquerra Maître Windu.

_ Cinq.

_ Bien, au moins une bonne nouvelle, remarqua Obi-Wan. Je m'attendais à ce que la place attire davantage d'opportunistes.

_ Je crains que le siège ne soit trop éjectable ces derniers temps pour tenter ce genre de personnages… fit remarquer Mace Windu, adressant un sourire entendu à son confrère mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils sont tous issus de la Délégation des 2000, ce qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.

_ En effet, approuva Yoda : d'une grande prudence, nous allons devoir faire preuve. Aussi, des binômes je demande à ce que vous formiez pour vous répartir les candidats. La liste officielle paraît demain, mais un exemplaire m'a été remis par la Commission.

Le Maître Jedi sorti de son manteau beige une feuille qu'il tendit à son voisin de droite. Mace Windu, dû cependant se lever pour s'en saisir, alors que Yoda riait de cette facétie :

_ Trop courts mes bras te semblent-ils ?

Malgré le ton, la question n'attendait pas de réponse, le vieux maître ayant à de nombreuses reprises moquées les désavantages de sa petite corpulence. Mace Windu déplia la feuille, qu'il parcouru rapidement avant de la faire passer également à son voisin : Kit Fisto.

_ Ne peut-on pas demander un report de la parution des candidatures ? Questionna ce dernier : je suis d'accord avec Skywalker nous sommes peu nombreux et un seul jour pour tout mettre en place sera-t-il suffisant ?

_ Hélas, son calendrier le Sénat ne souhaite pas modifier. Retarder la parution des candidatures aurait pour conséquence de remettre en cause leur légalité.

Kit Fisto passa la feuille à Obi-Wan qui la parcourut à son tour. Il apparut comme soudain contrarié, un nom semblait retenir son attention :

_ Je crains que le Sénateur Organa ne soit la cible principale de ces menaces. Il est annoncé largement comme favori.

_ Je suis également de cet avis, intervint Mace Windu. Trois d'entre nous ne seraient pas de trop pour veiller à sa sécurité.

Obi-Wan se tourna vers son ancien apprenti, l'observant étrangement avant de lui tendre à son tour le papier. Anakin s'en saisit, sans comprendre la gêne qui semblait avoir empli son ancien maître.

La Commission d'enquête de la République Galactique vous informe des candidatures à la Chancellerie. Nous vous prions d'assurer avec la plus grande vigilance, la sécurité des membres listés ci-dessous :

5

Sénateur et Roi d'Alderaan :_Bail Organa_

Sénatrice de Wroona : _Chi Eekway_

Sénateur de Sem Prime :_Fang Zar_

Sénatrice de Naboo : _Padmé Amidala_

Sénateur de Sembla :_Sweitt Concorkill_

Un tremblement nerveux secoua le nouveau maître Jedi. Il garda le silence, sentant la persistance du regard d'Obi-Wan, replia la feuille et se leva pour l'amener en personne aux membres situés sur le bord gauche de Yoda qui n'avait pas encore pris connaissance des noms et retourna à sa place.

_ Un problème avec ces personnes, Skywalker ?

_ Non, Maître.

_ De la programmation des systèmes de surveillance du Sénat j'aimerais que tu te charges Anakin. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de candidat attitré, la Commission tient à me garder à l'écart, mais des recherches je compte mener sur les partisans de Grivious. Des directives je dois donner au quartier général des Clones sur les opérations à venir. Mace Windu, de la surveillance de Bail Organa, j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez personnellement.

_ J'agirais selon vos ordres, Maître.

_ Bien. Des questions avez-vous à poser avant que la séance ne soit levée ?

_ Combien de temps sommes-nous cantonnés à cette mission ? Quand l'investiture du nouveau Chancelier aura-t-elle lieux ? Questionna Anakin d'une voix rude : Je déplore que des Jedi soit employé pour assurer les arrières de politiciens alors que la guerre n'est pas terminée.

_ A partir de demain, de dix jours les candidats disposent pour mener leur campagne. L'investiture aura lieux le lendemain du vote. Je réunirais le Conseil d'ici-là. Un grand banquet est en effet prévu, il nous faudra être très vigilant. Une autre question ?

_ Les Jedis ont déjà été affectés à des candidats ? reprit Anakin tout aussi vivement.

_ Oui. Le Sénat a voulu me tenir responsable de la formation des binômes. Si ta question est de savoir avec qui tu es, je pense que tu supporteras la compagnie d'Obi-Wan lors de cette mission, jeune Maître?

_ Oui.

Yoda attendit quelques instants, mais ne voyant personne se manifester, décida de lever la séance :

_ Du travail nous avons. Que la Force soit avez-vous.


	3. Chapter II Sous surveillance

Anakin traversait l'interminable corridor qui desservait la Rotonde et les Chambres du Sénat Galactic, un droïde roulant sur ses talons. Il pouvait comprendre ce dernier grâce à une oreillette traductrice.

_ Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'emmène avec moi. Tu vas m'aider à vérifier les plateformes.

L'astro-droïde émit une virulente protestation, à grand renfort de sifflements et Anakin n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la traduction pour percevoir le ressenti du robot :

_ Non, voyons ! Il y en a plus de mille ! Nous n'allons pas les vérifier une par une, je te conduis au poste central, j'ai besoin de toi pour reprogrammer le système de sécurité. Il faudra ensuite que tu m'accompagne au District, pour faire de même avec les appartements sénatoriaux.

Le Jedi perçu un léger bruissement derrière lui, puis de nouveau le roulement régulier du droïde.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau inférieur, contenant la cellule informatique du Dôme. Les gardes les laissèrent entrer et ils franchirent le sas de sécurité. L'opération dura presque une heure, le temps que R2D2 fasse les vérifications nécessaires. Il s'avéra qu'une dizaine de plateformes étaient défectueuses. Une équipe de maintenance fut appelée aussitôt pour résoudre au plus vite le problème. Anakin entra de nouveaux mots de passe qu'il prit soin de faire enregistrer par l'astro-droïde. La tournée d'inspection se poursuivit dans les différentes salles d'audiences et de conférences mises à disposition par le Sénat, mais rien n'éveilla les soupçons du Jeune Maître. Anakin décida d'aller sans plus attendre au District, afin de vérifier les appartements des cinq sénateurs concernés au plus vite. Ainsi chargea-t-il R2D2 dans son speeder et demanda sous la protection d'un nom de code, fournit pour cette mission, l'autorisation d'atterrir. On lui désigna la plateforme n°9.

_ Madame, nous arrivons, informa le pilote du vaisseau.

Les imposants gratte-ciels de Coruscant sortirent de l'épais manteau nuageux qui recouvrait parfois la capitale à la tombée du jour. Les soleils déclinaient dans leur course journalière, nimbant l'horizon de reflets orangés qui caressaient de leurs rayons la carlingue chromée du vaisseau.

_ On m'informe que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à quitter l'appareil.

_ Comment cela ? s'exclama la Sénatrice alors qu'elle percevait des bourdonnements dans le casque de son pilote.

_ Il semblerait même que l'on nous envoie une escorte armée.

La jeune femme quitta son siège alors que le vaisseau amorçait sa descente sur la plateforme d'atterrissage n°11 du District. Une délégation de clones était en train de se ranger de part et d'autre du terminal.

_ C'est ridicule, pourquoi le Sénateur Organa ne m'en a-t-il pas informé ?

Les volets de sécurité s'ouvrirent, laissant échapper une fumée blanche, qui engloutie un moment la piste, le temps que les circuits s'arrêtent et refroidissent. Le brouillard se dissipa ensuite, révélant la dizaine de Clones rangés impeccablement.

_ Vous pouvez maintenant quitter le vaisseau, Madame.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, sortant de la cabine de pilotage, elle attendit avec impatiente que le sas s'ouvre pour lui permettre de descendre et d'aller à la rencontre des clones qui l'attendait :

_ Sénatrice, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, fis le commandant, en tête de colonne, dont la cuirasse blanche était soulignée d'un liseré jaune : le Sénateur Organa m'a chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à ses appartements, nous avons ordre d'assurer votre sécurité pendant votre séjour à Coruscant.

_ Ma sécurité ? reprit-elle.

La représentante de Naboo tomba des nus face à cette information, et suivit les Clones dont la moitié était déjà entrée dans le bâtiment, l'autre colonne attendant pour fermer la marche. Ils empruntèrent l'un des ascenseurs de service, dans lequel seul deux soldats montèrent, les autres restants postés dans le hall :

_ Le Sénateur Organa ne souhaites pas qu'un évènement semblable à celui ayant coûté la vie à l'une de vos suivantes, ne se reproduise le temps de la campagne électorale.

Anakin se présenta chez le sénateur de Sembla : Sweitt Concorkill. Ce Vurks de plus de deux mètre, l'accueillit avec déférence, s'inclinant du haut de sa haute stature face au Maître Jedi. Il l'invita à faire les vérifications qu'il souhaitait. L'astro-droïde entra en action, s'occupant des systèmes informatiques, vérifiant alarmes, détecteurs, sécurité des portes et fenêtres avec une efficacité redoutable. Anakin opéra lui aussi une vérification dans chaque pièce, y compris la chambre, quelque peu en désordre, et la salle de bain, comportant un bassin d'envergure impressionnante, nécessaire à ce sénateur amphibien. Vint ensuite les appartements de Fang Zar, sénateur de Sem Prime. Ce dernier fut moins emballé par la présence du Jedi, mais se plia néanmoins aux directives émanant du Sénat. Au même étage dans un couloir adjacent, Anakin vérifia les appartements de la Sénatrice de Wroona : Chi Fekway. Cette dernière tenta de se renseigner, cherchant à savoir quels étaient ses concurrents, mais Skywalker n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre.

En ressortant de ce troisième appartement, le Maître Jedi quelque peu troublé, entra dans l'ascenseur circulaire qui offrait une vue panoramique des immeubles longilignes de la ville. Il l'avait emprunté il y a si longtemps, et pourtant…

_Cela fait dix ans, que je ne l'ai pas revue… _

_Maîtrise tes émotions Anakin : elles te trahissent._

La porte s'ouvrit sur ce couloir d'un bleu profond, qu'il avait arpenté il y a plus de trois ans, le cœur plein d'espoir et dans lequel il s'engageait à nouveau, d'une démarche plus affirmée qu'il ne s'en croyait capable. L'astro-droïde siffla, loin derrière lui, et Skywalker se rendit compte que le robot, qui peinait à sortir de l'ascenseur, était encore à l'autre bout du corridor.

_ Dépêche-toi, R2 !

Nouveau sifflet aigue alors que l'un des pieds heurtait le rebord de la porte avant qu'il ne sorte finalement. Anakin se retourna, se heurtant lui aussi à la vision de cette porte double si familière. Son cœur se mit à battre, étrangement alors qu'il frappait, ne souhaitant pas faire durer cette torture plus longtemps. On lui ouvrit, et ce ne fut non pas l'objet de sa crainte qui entrebâilla la porte, mais une petite femme âgée, dont les cheveux grisés étaient retenus par un chignon serré.

_ Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?

_ Je suis le maître Jedi envoyé par le Sénat pour vérifier les appartements de la Sénatrice de Naboo.

La vieille femme jaugea l'astro droïde, qui émit un bruissement amical, diode bleue allumée. Ses yeux revinrent alors sur Anakin, visiblement hésitants avant d'apercevoir le sabre accroché à sa ceinture. Elle les laissa finalement entrer. Anakin délégua à R2D2 le système informatique. Il l'observa un instant, enviant son imperturbable sens du devoir.

_ La Sénatrice s'est absentée. Cependant, puis-je vous être utile ? lança la petite femme.

Le Jedi la questionna sans préambule, soulagé :

_ Combien de personnes accompagnent la Sénatrice ?

_ Seulement son pilote et moi-même.

_ Bien, cela me facilitera la tâche. Je dois procéder à une inspection. Le droïde qui m'accompagne met à jour le système de sécurité.

Il laissa la dame de compagnie dans le vaste hall, qu'il traversa pour vérifier le salon d'apparat, la salle de séjour et les pièces de services. Vint ensuite le bureau, encombré de feuilles et de bibelots. Un foulard léger, posé sur le dossier du fauteuil attira son attention. Son odeur le saisit à la gorge, l'assommant presque alors qu'inconsciemment, il portait le voilage d'un bleu pâle à son visage, capturant le parfum qui s'en échappait. Un étau se referma sur sa poitrine.

_ Voulez-vous un thé ?

Anakin retint son sursaut, répliqua sans se retourner pour ne pas être démasqué :

_ Non, je vous remercie.

Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour se retourner et quitta la pièce à son tour. Alors qu'il traversait le long corridor percé de larges fenêtres qui menait aux appartements privés de la Sénatrice, la petite femme s'interposa :

_ Que faites-vous ?

Le jeune Maître surprit le regard réprobateur de la gouvernante, suffisamment conservatrice pour être choquée qu'un homme franchisse le seuil de la suite.

_ Aucune pièce ne doit-être négligée, ce sont les ordres. Je devine que cette vérification paraît… intrusive, mais elle est nécessaire. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident.

Avec une difficulté visible, la gouvernante passa outre, s'éloignant de nouveau pour laisser le Jedi terminer sa tâche. Le temps pressait, Anakin le sentait, et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde s'attarder ici. Une brève hésitation retint sa main, qui finit par ouvrir le sas menant à la chambre.

Tout y était comme dans son souvenir : impeccable. Le grand lit aux draps crème et or, n'était pas défait, pas même les valises fermées et alignées au pied de ce-dernier. A l'évidence, elle venait tout juste d'arriver sur Coruscant. Un frisson désagréable le parcouru, faisant frémir jusqu'aux doigts métalliques de sa main, lorsque _cette_ odeur emplit une fois de plus ses narines. Cette situation avait un douloureux air de déjà vue, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer cette même surveillance dont on l'avait chargé trois ans plus tôt.

La chambre et ses détecteurs ne présentant aucune anomalie, Anakin préféra ne pas s'y attarder, et poursuivit avec la salle de bain attenante, sans résultat. Il quitta la suite, regagnant le hall où l'attendait la dame de compagnie.

_ Qui d'autre que la Sénatrice et son personnel ont accès à ses appartements ?

_ Je suppose qu'elle compte inviter d'autres membres du Sénat et de la délégation de Naboo.

_ Si vous remarquez une attitude étrange parmi ses visiteurs, je vous serez gré de m'en tenir informé sur le champ. Par ailleurs, ma visite doit rester strictement confidentielle, tout du moins jusqu'à demain. Suis-je clair ?

Il la fixa sans faillir, s'assurant de son honnêteté. Bien que froide et pincée, elle lui semblait être une femme de confiance. Sans cette qualité, elle n'aurait jamais pu entrer au service de Padmé.

_ Votre discrétion est de rigueur. Pour être franc, le Conseil et le Sénat redoutent un attentat. Faites attention à vous, et à elle. Soyez prudente, Madame.

Anakin s'inclina, faisant fi de bonnes manières, il quitta aussitôt les appartements, R2 derrière lui. Tel une ombre, il remonta dans l'ascenseur, l'astro-droïde maugréa alors que le Jedi attendit qu'il rentre pour s'élever vers le dernier appartement à visiter, celui du Sénateur d'Alderaan. Skywalker était soulagé, la confrontation tant redoutée n'avait pas eue lieue.

Le hall que découvrit l'ascenseur était plus vaste et ne desservait que trois appartements. Nous étions dans la partie culminante de l'immeuble, abritant les politiciens possédant plusieurs titres, et pour cet étage les monarques en particulier.

A peine s'engagea-t-il dans le corridor, que son calme indifférent fut balayé. Il pesta entre ces dents et s'arrêta, brusquement indécis. L'astro-droïde qui le suivait de près pour ne plus être distancé, s'immobilisa juste à temps pour ne pas le heurter. Anakin s'exhorta à refreiner la rancœur qui l'envahissait, et avança de nouveau jusqu'à se retrouver devant une imposante porte contre laquelle il frappa. Cette présence toute proche il la sentait, là, quelque part, de l'autre côté. Le lourd bâtant coulissa, dévoilant le Sénateur Organa en personne, affublé d'un costume gris et bleu.

_ Maître Jedi, je ne vous attendez pas avant demain, lança-t-il avant d'ajouter plus bas: Maître Yoda m'a informé des mesures prises par la Commission. Je vous en prie entrez. Vous êtes seul ?

_ Oui, la surveillance à proprement parlé ne commence que demain. Je ne fais que vérifier la sécurité des appartements pour aujourd'hui.

Le Sénateur opina et s'effaça, permettant à Anakin d'entrer dans sa suite :

_ Je reçois actuellement dans mon bureau, aussi je vous prierez de faire le reste de mes appartements le temps que je termine mes entrevues.

_ Bien entendu, approuva le Jedi, en fouillant la pièce des yeux : je ne veux en aucun cas déranger votre emploi du temps.

Il s'inclina et gagna aussitôt les pièces de services avec R2 qu'il délogea bon gré mal gré, du poste de sécurité central situé dans le hall d'entrée, pour ne pas être vue. Le Sénateur d'Alderaan avait davantage de personnel que ses confrères, l'interrogatoire sur les allées et venues de chacun fut donc plus long et plus fastidieux. Le Jedi prit soin de prendre son temps, pour inspecter les appartements privés du sénateur.

Anakin débusqua deux mouchards magnétiques dans la chambre du Sénateur. Décrochant les capsules, qui sortirent et agitèrent aussitôt leurs pâtes mécaniques pour tenter de se dégager, il les écrasa d'une simple pression de la main, ce qui les fit grésiller sous l'effet du court-circuit. Cette découverte fit redoubler la vigilance du maître Jedi qui usa de toute la concentration dont il était capable pour se concentrer. Mais la présence était toujours là, troublant la Force dont il usait pour se calmer.

Une fois sa ronde terminée, Anakin emprunta le long corridor qui desservait les différentes pièces de la suite, lorsque la porte du bureau de Bail Organa s'ouvrit. Skywalker eut juste le temps de pousser la première porte qu'il rencontra, lorsque des voix s'élevèrent, se rapprochant de lui.

_ J'ose espérer Sénateur que vous ne comptez pas usez de votre garde personnelle pour m'escorter ?

_ Non, Madame. Mais je crains que la sécurité ne soit renforcée.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le Sénateur se racla la gorge, comme mal à l'aise.

_ Eh bien, j'imagine que nous en serons davantage demain.

_ Vous semblez bien mystérieux. Que cherchez-vous à me cacher ?

_ Je ne peux hélas rien vous dire pour l'instant.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans le corridor, faisant frémir le Jedi:

_ Voilà qui ne présage rien de bon.

Le bruit du sas d'entrée rassura Anakin, qui se pencha légèrement pour entrevoir l'objet de ses craintes et de sa haine sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, imitée par son interlocuteur :

_ A bientôt Sénatrice.

Padmée se redressa et son regard ambré effleura le corridor. Anakin s'écarta aussitôt, se plaquant contre le mur opposé de cette salle d'eau exigüe. Il souffla, de justesse il l'avait évité. Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'une rancœur sourde montait en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit responsable de cette mission ? Pourquoi lui imposer cette proximité étouffante ?

Merci beaucoup pour les reviewteuses!^^


End file.
